


Catalyst

by OtAkU200LiOn



Series: Life Changing Field Trips [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Druk and Zuko share a brain cell, Gen, LITERALLY, Time Travel, Zuko and Azula centric, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtAkU200LiOn/pseuds/OtAkU200LiOn
Summary: Zuko only wanted to check a small library with Druk, his daughter really needs to calm down....He should have listened to her.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Druk & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Life Changing Field Trips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896382
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	1. Spirit World???

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ATLA, just making sure y'all know that. I only know the non-existent plot (that's a lie, I have four), and I'll let you know if I own any OCs.

In his defense, he’s been traveling around the world for most of his life, even when he was still the Firelord. So was it really an issue if he goes out by himself again?

“Yes!” Izumi, his beautiful daughter, exclaims, “You are not as young as you used to be, father, you cannot have sudden trips like these with Druk!”

Zuko crossed his arms and gave her an amused smile, “It’s just a small library by the city of the Sun Warriors that I never got to explore entirely. Now that everything is settled with Avatar Korra, I have the chance to visit.”

They’ve been standing in the Palace’s private garden while they wait for Iroh II and Druk to arrive. His daughter had been trying to convince him to bring someone with him on his short trip. Zuko disagrees. He was still in good shape, even if he’s in his late 80′s.

“I can come with you. That way mother won’t be worried as much and someone can look out for you.” They both turned around as Iroh II walks up to them.

Zuko shook his head, “It’s quite alright. You have other things to worry about than babysitting your grandfather.”

Iroh II chuckled, handing a packed travel bag to his grandfather, “Alright, I’ll make sure our Firelord is focused on her duties.”

Izumi’s left eyebrow twitches.

It was at this time that Druk decided to land. He lowered his head beside Zuko, all the while huffing steam at the group in greeting. Izumi smiles at Druk, walking up to touch his muzzle. His grandson did the same.

“Hello to you too, Buddy.” Iroh II greeted with a smile at the dragon while Zuko fastens his travel bag on the saddle.

Zuko mounts the dragon and looked down at them, “I’ll be back in a month or so.”

Zuko enjoys the fact that even though Izumi is now an elegant and dangerous Firelord, she still pouts like a child around him. Him, Druk, and Iroh II are the only ones privy to such display.

A soft laugh escapes him, “Don’t be so pouty--”

“Am not.”

“--It’ll be fine,” he said, “we’ll be careful.” he said.

And yet.

"Druk, no!”

He reaches out to the scrolls near Druk’s head, but it was too late as the dragon could not hold back the tiny sneeze. Sparks of fire bounces through the air and rained down. Some sparks managed to get one of the scrolls and immediately set it on fire. A bright yellow light starts to grow from where the scroll lies in between them and swallows them whole.

Zuko would like to point out that despite his massive size, Druk was still fresh out of his teenage scales. He does not have the graceful manners that his Ancestors had.

(It was also very dusty and very small for a dragon head to fit in so Zuko could not fault him for not being able to get his big head out of the way in time.)

There was nothing, and there was everything at once. There was a loud deafening sound as his body was forcefully pushed backwards, shooting up to who knows where and slamming down hard. Old and recent memories flashed through his mind. He must be dying. Strangely enough, there were some memories that had some weird foreign perspective, along with other sets of senses he doesn’t know nor could comprehend at the moment.

At the same time, it was extremely cold.

It seemed pathetic in the grand scheme of things. ‘Lord Zuko disappears from the surface of the world because he didn’t listen to the Firelord’ was hardly something he’d like to be written in history. His wife was going to kill him the Spirit World.

Something pressed hard on his chest. He turned to his right to cough up... water?

Someone patted his back as he continues to cough water out, “You’re alright, Prince Zuko.” the familiar elderly voice made him groan. Great, his Uncle greeted him first. This was worst than when being greeted by his wife first.

He stops coughing and manages to sit up with a groan.

“I didn’t know you could drown in the Spirit World.” he rasps. An urge to suddenly laugh was blocked by the ache of being blown up. They were definitely blown up. Agni knows how many times that happened that he became accustomed to the feeling of the aftermath. Are you even supposed to feel any pain in the Spirit World?

Uncle’s hand just settles on his back, “I have never tried,” was Uncle’s response, “but I am glad that you did not end up there.”

Zuko blinked, finally able to turn his head to look at his... younger looking Uncle. Well, younger than he’d last seen him.

“I didn’t know being in the Spirit World would also make you look younger.”He stated after a moment.

Uncle furrows his eyebrows, “I assure you that it is not yet our time to travel in the spirit world,” he informed, “Perhaps you should take a rest, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko grimaced. Now was not the time to be taking a rest. He has to know when his wife was going to show herself to them. Resting was not the first thing in his mind when he’s this agitated. The growing headache and fuzzy memories does not help his current predicament. He looked around the area to distract himself.

“Where...?” He trails off.

Uncle seems to know what he was referring to and answered, “The ship exploded while you were in it.”

Zuko was not on a ship. He was at that small library with... with... he rubbed his temples. Maybe he was blown in a ship? But throughout his whole life sailing, there’s only one ship that got blown up when he was still with his uncle.

“The Laivas?” he asked.

Uncle nods his head solemnly.

The Urge to laugh resurfaces. He managed a small huff of laughter before groaning in pain. He curled into himself and shivered.

“Rest, Prince Zuko.”

But Zuko didn’t want to. There was still something he was missing and there were things that doesn’t make sense but... maybe if he could just... close his eyes for a moment...

{O_(o}

He woke up with a severe headache.

“Zhao.” He muttered, sitting up carefully. Though he didn’t open his eyes. He knew he’d just feel more dizzy if he did. He shouldn’t have taken that nap.

“Here,” Uncle pressed a tea cup in his hands. He’s not even going to question where the man got it and just sipped it.

He spat it out. It was plain leaf juice. It was not any herbs he’s used to make tea. It wasn’t even hot!

Finally opening his eyes, he squints down at his cup, “This is not tea.”

Uncle shrugged, “I had to purify water. It just so happened that the condensation carried a bit of a leafy aftertaste.”

“I’d rather drink salt.”

Uncle hummed, “You’ve had plenty yesterday. Now finish that.”

“Right,” he didn’t take another sip, “Zhao.” Zuko groaned.

So it was not a nap then.

“I am well aware of your headache, Prince Zuko.”

He pinched his nose, “Stop making fun of me, uncle.”

“I am most certainly not.” Uncle sipped his own cup of water.

Zuko ran a hand on his face and immediately flinched. He hissed and cringed. Uncle’s warm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from where it froze in front of his face, and proceeded to dab a damped cloth on his face.

He allowed a few moments of silence before he spoke, “I meant Zhao. Even dead he’s still out there to make me miserable.” He drops back down on the ground, mindful of the cup that he’s holding.

Agni, even in the Spirit World Zhao continues to haunt him with his annoying presence. That guy never ceased to step foot on the Laivas just so he could gloat on his succession in the military ranking. He went so far as to blow up his ship! and he did it again! he sighed. Sokka was right. The Spirit World doesn’t make any sense. Wait... he sat up so abruptly his not-tea spilled a little.

“He and Aang should be here," He grins at his uncle, "they died before me!” he exclaimed excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laivas literally meant Ship in Lithuanian. I thought it was funny so I went with it.  
> Also, I'm currently rewatching the whole ATLA because I have no idea where to watch the rest of TLOK, and I... Pfft... 
> 
> Ok, so I thought Zhao's name was pronounced as [z-ao], but it's not. it's actually pronounced [z-shao] in the show and it's mind boggling because in Chinese, Zhao is like [ch-ao] (I know these pronunciation boxes are inaccurate but idk how else to type it as).


	2. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Atla... just... just making sure.  
> Also, no beta hehehe.

{~_~}

Iroh’s... very concerned for his dear nephew. The poor teen had been through so much in his short life, always dealing with the consequences of his father’s obsession to the throne. Then there’s Admiral Zhao. Iroh should’ve assassinated the man before he can think of setting foot in the Laivas again. Now his nephew’s in the verge of what looks like a severe mental breakdown!

Iroh should’ve went with his plan to divert their course from any possible threat to his nephew’s mentality. Unfortunately, sheltering him would only make things worse. Nothing would distract his nephew’s obsession on finding the Avatar by all means necessary just to regain his honor back, despite the fact that the teen never lost it.

Not for the first time did Iroh want to perform fratricide, even if his brother was the Firelord.

“Huh... This port looks familiar...” he turned to his nephew, who had a hand on his chin while his other across his chest, still holding his cup of water.

Iroh only got to open his mouth before his nephew’s face _lits_ up, and Iroh would have melted right then and there if it weren’t for the words that came out of his nephew’s mouth, “Oh! the port Zhao ordered those pirate to blow the Laivas. So what? is this the ‘relive the part you wish to change the most’ thing they do in the Spirit world? I never really payed any attention...”

Iroh’s very, _very_ concerned.

{O_(o}

They successfully infiltrated Zhao’s ship. Just like last time. The Admiral doesn’t suspect a thing. Just like last time. Zuko sends a letter to his sister.

Unlike last time.

He wasn’t sure why the spirits would send him back around the time the Northern Water Tribe get attacked by Zhao’s fleet. He most certainly moved on from his guilt at not being able to save Zhao, and mourned for the loss of his people, but he definitely did not need to be sent in this time.

If it were up to him, he would’ve sent himself back to when... actually, this was fine. He’ll just make do with what he had.

Of course, trying to save his already slowly deteriorating sister is a hard task. He just needs to be patient, just like how Uncle did for him. So, sending a letter using one of Zhao’s fastest messenger hawk was going to be his first move.

It wasn’t uncommon for soldiers to send a letter to their kin pre-battle, so the only thing he had to worry about was who he’s sending the letter without being intercepted. Luckily he still remembered his Uncle’s allies, all of which were introduced very early in his reign courtesy of the man himself.

Hopefully his letter arrives safely.

{9_9}

Azula was having the perfect day of her life. Like always. Her morning routine and afternoon routine was perfect. She even set someone with her blue fire so perfectly today! She was about to begin her night routine when a messenger hawk perched on her window sill.

Messenger hawks perching on her window sill was not an issue here. Ty Lee sends her too many things she burns and Nobles tried to woo her into their favor (as if), but this one was neither.

First off, even though the hawk was well kept, it does not bare any Insignia of any noble families in the Fire Nation, meaning it was from a peasant. How unpleasant.

The only thing stopping her from burning the peasant hawk was the letter that it carried. She wasn’t stupid enough to ignore anything that’s sent in the palace, so she reads it.

{O_(o}

Zhao’s Fleet stopped at a decent distance away from the massive walls of the Northern Water Tribe. Weird how everything feels so nostalgic.

(71 years ago was a long time, he’s surprised he still remembers this much.)

Uncle’s nagging was definitely missed too. Sometimes his daughter’s own nagging reminds him of the times Uncle did it to him, and witnessing it now makes his eyes burn.

Or maybe that was the winter air blowing. He wasn’t really sure.

“You’re like a son to me.” and Zuko’s heart swells with gladness and honor at hearing it, no matter how many times the man say it to him.

He smiles softly and walked up to the man for a hug, “I know,” he murmurs, and he wished there was time to say more but there wasn’t. Not when they’d be potentially spotted.

So he left.

{9_9}

**_Dearest Azula,_ **

**_I am about to be announced dead but not for long. You are not a monster. Think about it._ **

**_Your dum-dum,_ **

**_Zuko_ **

{O_(o}

He found the turtle-seals hanging around their tunnels. He stared down at the large hole, large enough to fit himself through it should he go with this plan. He knew he’d swam through these tunnels before, but it did not guaranty that he would swim his way to the right the direction.

He shook his arms and jogged in place for a bit, twisting his neck left and right. He took a nice deep breathe before diving in.

Ice. Cold. Water.

It was numbing. He couldn’t feel his face at all. But that was alright. He just needs to keep going. It’s not like he’d stopped swimming when he became Firelord nor did he slacked as he aged. He was better now, especially with the breathe of fire. Still, blindly navigating his way through these tunnels just so he can enter the city was something he’d rather not repeat.

Though Yue, Tui, and La must be testing him. The Northern Water Tribe was their home. He would do whatever it takes to pass the test.

If not to be back in the mortal world, then for a good after life.

He resurfaced in an icy cave full of barking turtle-seals, and gasped for air. Spirits, he never missed this. He curled up to his side and shivered. He breathes fire, calm and steady. The cold lessens with each breathe.

Now that he had time to think about it, despite his confusion as to why he was sent at this time, he was also grateful that he wasn’t sent back before or during his Agni Kai. Sure, it would’ve made it easier for him to lure Azula to his side, but it wouldn’t change his response to that old fart of a general.

He stood up and approached the next obvious tunnel. Taking another deep breathe he began to climb up, mindful of his steps as to not be pushed down by the currents of the water.

His loyalty would always be to his people.

{9_9}

Azula burns the letter, fuming. How dare him! he ruined her almost perfect day by sending such a useless letter! like she cares if he’s dead or not!

( _Don’t reply until I send more_ )

She’s perfect the way she is! she’s the perfect crown princess for her father, Firelord Ozai... the perfect monster her mom said she was. She lived to be perfect!

( _Don’t let anyone define who you are_ )

He’s no longer a prince, no longer her brother! he is but a disgrace to the family that her father should’ve just ended in that fateful Agni Kai!

( _I’m here for you, always_ )

How dare he insinuate that she needs anyone? or anything? there was nothing to think about. She was loyal to her father, nothing more, nothing less.

( _I love you_ )

The ashes fell from her hands and lands on the floor. She clenched her fist, inhaled, and relaxed her posture as she exhaled. She turned to her left and looked at the large mirror.

Not a hair out of place.

She smirks.

No matter, everything was already going according to plan. Zuzu was just a lose end she needs to snip.

After all, she was loyal only to the Firelord.


	3. Warm and Cold

He melted the ice above him and pulled himself out of the hole. He didn’t waste another moment before using the breathe of fire to warm himself up. He sat down and just took his surroundings for a bit. He came out of a larger tunnel, just near it’s opening where he can see a bridge of the city.

His body hurts. The cold wasn’t making it any better. He was suddenly thankful for having a young body again. His old wrinkly body wouldn’t have been able to survive this mission.

He shivered as the winter air blows through.

But he was giddy, he was so close! so close to... to... why was he here again? he knew he had to get to that spirit oasis for... for what? to find the Funny Wolf and the Shiny Spirit.

He scrunched his face.

No, that wasn’t right. He was here to capture... capture what exactly? a criminal? he wasn’t...

He shook his head and slumped against the icy walls of the giant tunnel. Maybe he needs to rest for a bit. Swimming down the turtle-seal tunnels were exhausting, no matter how young a body is. Humans just weren’t designed to survive such an extreme temperature.

Besides, he needed to plan what his next move was while he figured out why in the world was he really in the Northern Water Tribe. He was pretty sure he knew, but right now... right now his mind was blank.

{9_9}

The amount of time it takes for a message to arrive depended on the type of hawks they used. The most urgent messages were delivered by the Hirundapus-hawk breeds, the fastest messenger hawks known throughout the whole world. It was known to navigate it’s way back within two to three days, and could even go less depending on where you are in the world. These are particularly used for the Royal family, for they are the most important people of the Fire Nation.

One came to the Palace today.

“-- The Crowned Prince had been caught in a series of unfortunate events regarding his mission to further spread the Glory of our Nation--

\--and had fought honorably to protect--”

Obviously the letter was way different than what was being announced to the council and, to an extent, the citizens of Caldera as well as the colonies. It was not honorable in any way. He had messed with _pirates_ of all things. Even Azula wouldn’t stoop so low as to risk something like that just to capture an old man.

Now he got assassinated by the pirates. If it weren’t for her brother’s letter that came in last night, this would have been great news. The fact that his letter arrived a little earlier was telling that he had access to a Hirundapus-hawk, but the bird that came to her window sill was not one.

( _Which meant he had connections--_ )

Zuzu was too incapable to do anything, much less a fake death. So this assassination attempt really did happened, formulated by a third party. Azula had no doubt that after surviving such an attack, he took it to his advantage like a dum-dum he was.

{O_(o}

After so many turns he had to take, he finally found the front door leading to the Spirit Oasis. It was not long before dawn breaks and Agni shines down upon them. He knew it would be a while before Zhao gets here, so like a wise man he grew up to be, he took rests in between travel from that random giant tunnel to the front door of the sacred place.

(He did not get lost, not really. He also was not distracted by any shiny stones he came across. He knew his way, honest!)

Going in unnoticed was a success, as well as walking silently to the bridge. He didn’t plan to announce his presence this time, but seeing Avatar Aang in the avatar state made him pause. 

Then he startles.

That’s right! he was here to capture-- 

His eyes landed on the pond, and spots the two Koi fishes swimming in circles around each other.

Push and Pull, push and pull. 

The sea and the moon. 

Here in the Spirit Oasis, in their mortal forms. 

Ones that were _defenseless--_

“No...” and it was too late for him to realize that his voice echoed throughout the silence in the Spirit Oasis.

There was a gasp, and he barely had time to shield himself before Katara attacked him.

“Wait!” he yells, blocking yet another attack, “I’m here for a truce!”

“Like I’d believe you!” She pulled another wave of water and pushed it at his direction.

He blocked it with fire, quickly evaporating it into steam, “Just...” block, “...this...” dodge, ” ...once! listen before attacking!”

She would not listen, only attacking wave after wave. He was overwhelmed by her attacks and was pushed back.

He blacked out.

{9_9}

“--It is unfortunate that the former Crowned Prince has passed away. Our Firelord is grieving, and so will the Nation--”

Azula almost scoffed at that. Zuzu was not even worth her father’s attention.

“-- the Princess will now be Crowned Princess Azula--”

It was all formalities, and a necessary announcement. No one knew the banishment aside from those whose been sworn to secrecy after the Agni Kai three years ago. His banishment was supposed to ensure the weak link was cut off and the cover story was to keep the nation from snooping too deep into palace affairs. 

There was no need for a civil war to distract them from the world war.

It was killing two rat-birds with one stone.

{O_(o}

He woke up freezing. He exhaled steam and melted the ice that was pinning him to the wall. He immediately warmed himself with a breathe of fire, not even bothering to stand up or sit properly. Instead he curled onto himself, placing his hands by his mouth and continued breathing fire steadily.

“What are you doing?”

He couldn’t answer, but he glared. What does it look like he was doing? He was warming himself! Despite the oasis being warm, being trapped in ice was still unpleasantly chilly. He sat up properly just to turn his back on her, still continuing his breathe of fire. 

Sometimes Mother Healer could be so inconsiderate.

It was a few moments before they heard Appa approaching and landing in the oasis.

“Katara!” Sokka called and Zuko had to twist around to look at the teen running towards his sister. He aimed his boomerang at him, "What do you want you jerk?!"

A phantom chill coursed through his body and Zuko shivered. He breathed fire again before he replied, "I wanted a truce," he informed, "but your sister here won't listen."

Katara glared at him, "You were about to attack us!"

"You don't know that," He huffed before raising his voice which effectively cut off anyone who's about to retort, "I came with a warning. Zhao's going to kill Tui tonight."

Yue gasped, "No... that's... That's not possible--" her eyes widened and looked down at the pond.

Everyone else followed her line of sight.

Katara looked back at him, "You mean to say these koi fishes are..."

Zuko nodded, "Somehow, he knew Tui and La have a mortal body that allowed them to be together. My Uncle's probably trying his best to tell him it's a bad idea, but someone had to warn you. So I went."

Sokka squinted his eyes at him, "How do we know the moment we let our guard down you won't turn on us and flee with Aang?"

"I..." Zuko faltered. He supposed it was weird for them to just trust what he says when all he did at this time was to make their lives difficult. 

Still, it stung when his closest friends for years doubt him like this.

"Aha!" Sokka exclaimed, "so you _a_ _re_ going to trick us!"

"I'm not!" Zuko snapped, "look, the Water Tribes aren't the only ones benefiting from the moon. Those who travel through the night, whether or not they're on land or sea, need the moon," he gestured vaguely with his hands, causing his listeners to shift to a defensive position but he ignored them, "spirits, even firebenders benefit from the light the moon reflects from the sun!"

"Why do you want to have a truce so badly?" Katara asked then, "That sounds so vague and it doesn't seem to concern you."

"I never said it was! I'd rather not have La drown my people nor do I want Agni to take his blessings away from them just because of Zhao's stupidity." 

And wasn't that a scary thought. Tui's husband and brother teaming up to perform a genocide, fitting for a nation that had let this war rage on for a hundred years.

"Well then they ought to be."

Zuko wasn't sure which of them had said it, his mind was clouded with fury. 

That stung more than ever.

He stood up, about to defend his people when Yue gasped, "That is the most insensitive thing you could ever say." She scolded, and turned to walk up to him.

Zuko could only stare at her in surprise.

"I understand," she started.

The siblings snapped out of their own shock, "Yue--"

She glared at them, "No more," she said sternly before shifting her gaze back to him, "I, too, have a duty to my people. If this is true then my people would be a lot more vulnerable and I cannot allow that to happen."

Zuko nodded, "I won't let you down."

They turned to Katara and Sokka who's having a silent conversation of their own. Then they turned to them both. 

Katara walked up to them"We're... sorry," she glanced at Yue before facing him, "Just... promise not to kidnap Aang once this is all over." Katara said.

"Right." Zuko shuffled from his place, right hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. I won't be... capturing the Avatar anymore and will never be." He cleared his throat, "I have other things to worry about anyways."

"I still don't trust him." Sokka stated. He looked around and then at the bison, "Right! I have a rope, I'll go get it."

Zuko did not remind him that he could burn through it and just let the warrior tie his hands tightly behind him. 

Sokka walked back up front and clapped his hands together, "So! What's the plan?"

Zuko shrugged, "You've evaded me for this long, why don't you come up with one?"


End file.
